


Blood play

by KrakenAce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars: episode VII the force awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Play, Established Relationship, Hux can fight, Kink, Knives, Kylo likes pain, M/M, Vaguely cannon world, heed the warnings, sorry no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAce/pseuds/KrakenAce
Summary: Kylo Ren is frustrated, no one will fight him propped.No one wants to hurt him.He needs the pain.-Check the tags please.Written before TLJ.





	Blood play

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting on this draft awhile now... But surely I can't be the only one wanting to read this kinda thing?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Kylo's alien nature is only hinted at first chap, sorry.~~

Kylo, master of the knights of Ren was getting frustrated, he had asked for the strongest combatants on the finaliser, taking them on in hand to hand.  
He knew one even had an anti saber weapon, but was currently off ship, conveniently.  
Phasma was watching and coaching, conveniently.

Every punch was pulled, every strike was calculated, not a soul wanted to hurt Kylo Ren.  
He pushed them harder and harder, his aggression leaking into his sparring matches, but they’d pull back, even when he pushed them to breaking, they took broken bones instead of potentially hurting him.

Kylo breathed out forcefully through his nose, swinging the staff around mimicking the loose open pose he took with his saber as he waited for his next combatant.  
“And make it a kriffing challenge” he grumbled, the voice modulator in his helmet making his voice sound more aggressive and angry, hyping the tones that were already there.

“We are done for today” Phasma tapped at the data pad, and tipped her shiny helmet at him. Done?! They can't be done.

“You then, Phasma, grab a weapon” Kylo pointed his own at her, swinging it around into a batting like hold in challenge. Her helmet tipped, maybe in consideration, she raised the data pad again, and promptly turned on her heel.  
“Another time. I have duties to attend to, I shall activate the auto system” one shiny finger about to jab the data pad.  
“Don't bother” Kylo called after her, swinging the weighted staff around at his side as he turned on one of the stationary dummies.

And with that, they all exited the training room. Every one of them. Cowards.

Kylo rolled his shoulders, rolled his neck, stretching his body out part by part. Finally loosened up again, he took a swing at the dummy.  
He let his rage out on the training aids, demolishing them, even with just a staff. Finally sweat dripping down his back under his layers of robes, the feel of condensation gathering in his mask. He tore it free, gasping at the fresh air, filtered air or not, it was at times stifling under a mask with minimal circulating air current.

He was undoing his robes as he walked to the adjoined refresher, pausing long enough to enter in the privacy setting on the pad by the door so he wouldn't be disturbed during his shower before he dropped the heavy top layers of his tunic on the bench once he got inside.  
He had just gotten all the upper layers off, starting to work on his pants when a familiar voice echoed across the space.  
“Ren” It was just about spat at him, his title used like an insult. He looked over his shoulder to see Hux, General, grouchy and red headed leader of the finaliser. He was standing there, hands behind his back, a familiar look of distaste on his face. Kylo glared, of course, the one person who could override the privacy setting.

Eyes traveled over him, from damp hair, glistening back, and pants that were slipping a little low. The General's eyes fixed on a point between Kylos shoulder blades, lingering a little too long on the scared skin of the brand. Its round outer edge, but sharp cog-like inside forming the first order insignia. It was still pink and lightly raised, but healed.  
Kylo turned to face him now, not even caring that his pants were open.  
“General” he sneered.

Hux moved forward, approaching him with langid steps, his arms relaxing from behind his back slowly until they fell to his sides.  
Once he reached Kylo a mere step away, his body sharp lines and that scowl on his face, before he tensed and with almost no other tell, struck.  
Kylo’s hands weren't even fully raised before the blow hit his jaw. Knuckles against bone, grazing skin. The jab was quickly followed by a second fist, this time Kylos hands were up and he blocked. But the next fist found his abdomen, Ren tensing to try and take the blow.

The brawl that followed was rough, and hard. This was nothing new, Hux was not afraid to hit Kylo, and REALLY hit him. No pulled punches. No fear, just bare knuckles aimed at flesh.  
Most thought Hux to be a small, soft man, a general who stood back, and couldn't fight, all bark... The physical fight gone out of him as he climbed the ranks.  
How wrong they were.

Kylo was master of the knights of Ren though, a powerhouse, both physically and with the force.  
Compared to Hux, who was a slighter framed, sharp edged, not at his peak - compared to when he was a cadet-, but still strong, with old muscle, and long honed strength.

Not using the force, Kylo managed to overpower the general, but it wasn't necessarily easy, he was worn from his training after all.

He tasted blood, running his tongue over his split lip, feeling the wet slide of blood from his nose too.  
He sneered at the general pinned below him on the floor, hands on strong shoulders to hold him down.  
A sharp sensation altered Kylo to just left of his groin, chancing a glance down, he saw the sharp knife pressed against hip bone. The general's face was blank, if not mildly bored.  
Kylo spat blood at him, shoving off to stand. This round went to Hux it seemed, this was the game they played.

It had started some time ago, but it worked for them both. Hux had the chance to fight someone, stay strong, inflict some damage physically. In Fact the first order insignia branded on Kylo’s back was his doing.

And for kylo, it was someone not afraid to hurt him, who gave him the pain he desired, he needed, along with the challenge and the defiance. Hux did not fake his will power, and did not crumple and give in at the first sign of Kylo being stronger.

Kylo wiped off the blood from his nose with the back of his hand, vaguely aware of Hux getting to his feet. The general was no threat after all, not truly for a force user like Kylo.  
But the sudden pressure at his back, breath in his ear, It caught him by surprise, he grasped Hux’s wrist, and the familiar sharp feeling at his hip, beckoning him instinctively to lean into the knife, and draw blood.. Hearing the single small snort of laughter from behind him.

“Do it” kylo breathed, and that was all Hux needed, he knew exactly what the brute of a man was telling him. Kylo didn't let go of the wrist, instead followed the movement as the sharp small blade drew upwards from the hem of his pants, piercing the skin just enough for blood to well easy to the surface. Kylo let out a breathy sigh. Hux was hot against his back, and silent as the knife was removed, the cut only a little more than a few centimeters in length, but it was enough. It was Hux’s victory.

After a moment they separated and Kylo turned to Hux, he watched the general's eyes descend to survey the small cut, his gaze dropped to the sizable bulge in Kylo’s pants, but then back to the cut.

Kylo’s mouth quirked into a crooked smirk, he caught the glint of the blade shifting in Hux’s grip, and but he missed the tell as the fist came up, right until it was jabbing at his face again. He had just enough time to dodge, but not far enough, as Hux had the blade extending out the side of his fist, for this very purpose, so the blade sliced Kylo across the cheek and into his nose, splitting his non scarred cheek open.  
Kylo howled in both pain and surprise, his foot shooting out backwards to balance him, he lunged forward bodily in retaliation. His instincts threw the force into his movements, so it was like a brick wall slamming into Hux, throwing him to the hard durasteel wall.

As soon as Hux had enough air back in his lungs, he had a lock hold on Kylo, they wrestled and twisted, tumbling to the floor, neither fully keeping the upper hand, Kylo received a few more cuts here and there from their scuffle until Hux had Kylo pinned on his back, Hux tucked the knife between his teeth as he dragged both Kylo’s hands above his head.

The general sat arched over Kylo, hovering above him. That neutral expression marred ever slightly, just this side of pleasure, instead or rage, and with the blade held between his teeth, it was quite a sight.  
Kylo in one last effort, spat at the general, well tried, for the most part he just drooled half bloody on himself from the angle and way he was pinned.  
Hux reached between them a moment, one hand now holding both of Kylo’s, they both knew Kylo could get out of this hold, his use of the force would make it a quick and simple feat, but he stayed, letting those power hungry eyes bore into his.

The sound of leather through fabric and in a smooth movement Hux has removed his own belt, looping it around Kylo’s hands and wrists. Happy with the hold he sat back, his small shift of expression telling Kylo all he needed. ‘Dont move’

Now seated on Kylo’s thighs, Hux removed the blade from his teeth, and set to work. He spread his hand across Kylo’s abdomen, picking the location he wanted. They both knew the force user would heal all of these small cuts away easily with Bacta, so no evidence of this event would be seen again. The scar running across his face, down from his nose, slashing his cheek and shoulder, that had been too gory, too deep, and burnt flesh was a tedious thing to heal at best, bacta had done little more than seal it, and lesson the angry scar into a more pleasing shape.  
And the brand on Kyle's back, that was deliberately left to heal the hard way, seeking to permanently mar the skin there, teach Kylo a lesson too.

Hux paused as the tip of the blade brought up the first droplets of blood, he glanced around, spotting Kylo’s lightsaber just a few paces away, where it had fallen during their scuffle.  
“Call your saber” he commanded softly, Kylo looked instinctively to where it lay, opening his hand and mustering the force for this easy gesture. The saber jostled slightly before it flew gracefully through the air, Hux snatched it from the air as it sped past, before it made it to Kylo’s hand. The knight glared at The general for that one.  
“Open your mouth” Hux wasnt looking at him, instead turning the lighht saber over in his hand. Kylo after a moment obayed, opening his mouth. The general nodded, the saber igniting in his hand. The flash of panic on Kylo’s face drew a small smirk from Hux, he lowered the saber slowly towards Kylo’s face, the heat from the blade felt by both, but mostly The knight, but he didn't flinch, didn't move, just watched the thing, mouth open, concern wavering on his features.  
The saber extinguished, Hux twisting it around 90 degrees and forced the hilt long ways between Kylo’s teeth. Making him hold it like some mechanical cross bared across his face, instead of a deadly weapon used as a gag.  
Satisfied Hux began to delicately, and purposefully set blade to skin, strokes forming letters, it was a slow process, kylo was mostly still, his shredded abdomen ripped with each touch of hand or blade. His jaw flexing around the saber handle, the occasional small soft sound making its way past. As he was nearing the end of his intended prize, Kylo made a louder noise, his hands flexed where they were bound, but that was all as Hux finished with the last curving slow stroke.

Now, cut across Kylo’s abdomen, not far from the first cut at the waistband of his pants, blood spilled, spelling out ‘Armatige Hux’

Hux sat back to admire, Kylo twitched slightly, letting out a breathy sigh again. He lifted his spine off the floor slightly, repositioning himself. He lifted his head to look at Hux, the way his normal expression was almost broken now with that small smile.

‘You did good’ Hux said softly, he leaned forward. The bulge in his pants bumping Kylo’s as he reached up to remove the belt first, once it was undone, he gently removed the lightsaber from Kylo’s teeth, setting it on the floor carefully, he rested his forehead against Kylo’s, soothing his fingers along his jaw gently. He let out a small sigh, and Kylo reached up to grasp his shoulders, not to move him, but to hold him there. They stayed like at for some time.  
‘That was,’ he trailed off, eyes closing, the warmth of Hux so close eating into him. ‘Needed’ Kylo breathed.  
Hux pulled away slowly getting to his feet, he offered a hand for the knight, helping Kylo to his feet, anyone else, and any other time really and that wouldn't have worked.

Kylo moved to sit on one of the benches outside the shower block, examining the quickly drying cuts, touching at the one on his face whilst Hux came back with some bacta. The general knelt before Kylo, slowly and methodically cleaning each cut, then rubbing the balm into each one, even the small scrapes from their scuffle. Pausing when he was done to look over Kylo to see if he’d missed any spots. Finally setting the supplies aside, he stood before The knight, running his finger down the saber scar on his face.  
“Would you like to join me for a shower, General?” Hux glanced towards his data pad, they’d both heard the distinctive beep from it a few times during the foray. “If you must go, then go” Kylo got to his feet, picked up the general's belt, and wrapped it around him, fastening it. He looked into Hux’s face, expression trying to be neutral, but it took effort, he was used to the anonymity of a mask. The general however was back to slightly annoyed, his normal expression.

Kylo turned towards the showers, finishing undoing his pants as he went, he could hear Hux angrily jabbing the data pad behind him.

His drying sweat had the unfortunate effect of sticking his junk to his thighs, that was the problem with tight restrictive clothing.  
Finally in the steam, Kylo reached out, and braced his hands on the walls, enjoying the warm steam as it cleansed him. He’d have to touch up the batca, but that was easy enough.

He noticed only then a small cut on his hip, one that would be below his pants hem, where Hux has threatened him with the knife at the beginning, he smiled and left it. It was too small to worry about. Besides it was a nice reminder for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit* as it goes, decided to leave it as it is, and leave off the (admittedly disjointed) 2nd part. Removed tags applicable to 2nd part.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I don't normally like to share stuff before its finished, but aside the last chunk of the 2nd part, everything's just needing editing...~~
> 
>  
> 
> As always open to feedback!


End file.
